nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Sofasi
Clymene |nextto= |nicknames=''Sofasi'' |language=English |saint= |hexacode=CL-SO-01 }} Sofasi (南亚/南亞 in Chinese) is a Lovian town on Asian Island and is the Clymene state capital. The name comes from South of Asian Island. Sofasi is a popular tourist location, as a result of its soft climate, its holiday atmosphere and local monuments and beaches. Sofasi came on the news when neo-nazi rioters cause unrest on 11 May 2010. In the event, known as the Sofasi Riot, 21 people got wounded and 2 houses and 2 cars were severely damaged by fires. Almost all hooligans had been arrested, as they were suspected of incendiary and ferocity. A similar riot later occurred during the Lovian Civil War, with a few buildings being damaged, most notably the Sofasi Apartments. Sofasi became a City according to the 2013 Census conducted by the Clymene Census Agency. History Sofasi was founded in 1885 as Burke's Town, after early American settler John Burke. Around 1890 there were only 300-400 inhabitants, but with the onset of the gold rush in 1893, the population boomed to around 9000 in 1895-96. Sofasi was given its current name in 1900. Sofasi was one of the strictest enforces of Prohibition in the 1920s and 1930s but by the mid-1930s much of the police was being bribed by rumrunners in Truth Island for protection. The downtown neighborhood has since only reached 12,445 in population, but the city itself has over 20,000 people. Government Robin Ferguson has become the Mayor of Sofasi. Sofasi's Town Hall, also called the "Village's Palace", is one of the most beautiful buildings of Sofasi. It was designed by a French architect who was in charge for the French king in the 18th Century. It symbolizes Sofasi's pride and beauty. Sofasi has four neighborhoods:Hightech Valley, Intercity, Downtown and Milerose. Hightech Valley (to the northwest) is an industrial park of important value to Lovia, Intercity a mix of business and cultural fusion (northeast), Downtown (southwest) the orignial neighborhood, and Milerose (to the southeast) is a residential seaside village. Tourism At present there is only one hotel in Sofasi, the Hotel Freedom. There are still 2 lots available for tourism aims. There is a marina for the tourism, the Sparrow Marina. At this moment, people are working on the organization of a summer festival, the Sofasi Hot Summer. Sofasi is famous for its good bike paths. Transportation There is a national airport just north of Sofasi: Clymene State Airport. There is a harbor too, the Stockton Harbor. People are working on the idea of a rail service between Sofasi and the Clymene State Airport. It will have one station in Sofasi itself, one in Hightech Valley and one station in the Clymene State Airport. InterBus also allows for easy travel within the city and to other settlements within the state. A bike sharing system is being developed for the city. City Map Town Map * *1 - Arthur Street * *2 - Lucy Street Demography The two main groups of inhabitants are the Americans (25%) and the Chinese (50%). Two other big groups are the Belgians and the Germans (22%). In the early years of the 20th century, there came a lot of Chinese people to Sofasi. In the 1930s got Sofasi the nickname "New China" because of that. Many inhabitants are of mixed ancestry, mostly Chinese-Caucasian. Climate Famous Sofasis * Elly Buick, actress * Justin Dix, DJ * Andrew Lucy, businessman and mayor * Wencelas Kucharski, soccer player * John Lashawn, founding father and pioneer * Lindsay Mansell, fashion model and princess * Shlomo, house producer and musician * Pedro Puentes Majar, writer and poet * William Cavanagh, activist. * Niels Liberty, businessman Sister cities * Miami, USA, since June 2008 * Trier, Germany, since April 2008 See also * Asian Island * Clymene * Lashawn Farm * 2010 Sofasi Riot References Category:Sofasi